Reassurance
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I can't imagine my life without you in it – I don't want a life without you in it." Elizabeth needs some reassurance and John gives it to her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: Just a little Sparky one-shot that came to me, so I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Reassurance**

"What's wrong?" John asked, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his other hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Nothing's wrong, John," Elizabeth sighed out, rolling onto her side with her back facing him. She closed her eyes, hoping that he would just leave her alone and let her go to sleep.

"Elizabeth, you can't keep ignoring me," he replied softly against her ear, his hand moving to rest against her thigh.

"I'm not ignoring you, John," she mumbled tiredly, shifting against him.

"Right," he scoffed and pulled away from her.

She felt the covers being shifted and the mattress moving a little as he climbed out of the bed. Groaning, she rolled onto her back and turned her head to the side, watching as the bathroom door slid shut after him. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting her hand against her rounded stomach.

She sighed. She knew that she had to talk to him and that she couldn't put it off any longer.

Kicking the blankets off of herself, she scooted towards the edge of the bed and stood up. Running a hand through her hair, she headed towards the bathroom door. Standing outside of it, she rested a hand against it. "John?" She called out, but when she didn't receive an answer, she called out again. "John?" Again, no answer. "Oh, so now _you're_ ignoring me?" She asked in frustration.

The bathroom door slid open and she was met with a bare chest. She looked up and stared into his hazel eyes. "I thought you weren't ignoring me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't – I'm not," she sighed as she ran both hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…" she trailed off, turning around and heading back to their bed.

"'Lizabeth, please, talk to me?" He asked softly, moving to sit down beside her. "I asked you to marry me and you said yes, and now – now you're freaking out."

"I am not freaking out," she scoffed.

"That's a lie," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked in a whisper, but it sounded slightly strangled.

She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, tears beginning to sting her eyes at her silliness. "No – no it's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

Pulling away from him slightly, she raised her head and looked at him. "What – what if this doesn't work out?" She asked, gesturing between them.

"What? Of course it's going to work out – it is working out," he stated.

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of," she said.

"Elizabeth what are you talking about? Are you trying to end this?"

"No, no-"

He cut her off. "Then what?" He asked a little harshly. She whimpered a little at his tone of voice. She hated it when they fought and normally she would bite back just as hard, but she was a lot more sensitive – emotional – nowadays and so, instead of biting back, she felt tears stinging her eyes again. "Sorry, sorry," he murmured, pulling her into him.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that this will end up like your last marriage," she admitted, letting out a soft breath.

"That was a completely different situation, Elizabeth – I love you," he tried to reassure.

"You loved her, too, and look what happened," she reasoned.

"I'm gonna stop you right there," he said, moving away from her and standing up.

"What are you doing?" She asked worried that she had upset him and that he was going to leave.

"We are gonna talk about this, but first you have to get back in bed. You should be relaxing," he said, fluffing up her pillows.

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I think I can manage that," she replied, moving to slip underneath the covers. She smiled when John slipped in beside her and fixed the blankets over them before wrapping an arm around her.

"Okay, now talk."

"It's silly, really," she mumbled.

"It's not silly if it's upsetting you," he replied back.

"We have such a good thing going and I'm just afraid that, if we get married, then we'll fall apart," she admitted what had been bothering her ever since he had proposed.

"That won't happen, and do you want me to tell you why?" Before she could say anything, he placed a finger over her lips. "I was young and dumb when I married, Nancy. I thought I knew what love was – maybe I even loved her at one point – but before I realised that I wasn't ready to settle down, it was too late – we were already married. We tried to make it work, but I liked my independence, my freedom. I was a cocky flyboy-"

"You still are," she cut him off with a grin.

He just pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before continuing. "I didn't know what I wanted back then and so, we divorced. I don't regret the decision," he admitted. "If I had of stayed, I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't be here right now." He pulled her impossibly closer to him and rested his hand against her five month bump. "I wouldn't have you in my bed every night, and you wouldn't be pregnant with _our_ baby…" he paused for a moment. "I know this is going to work because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. You and our baby mean everything to me, and I can't imagine my life without you in it – I don't want a life without you in it."

Elizabeth smiled, tilting her head to look at him. "You're such a sweet talker."

"It's the truth." He smiled back. "I love you, 'Lizabeth, never forget that."

"I know – I love you, too." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up," he cleared his throat, "you should try and get some sleep."

Smiling, she slid down further into the bed and snuggled beneath the covers, rolling onto her side. She let out a contented sigh when she felt John spoon against her, slipping an arm around her waist. Linking their fingers together, she rested their entwined hands on her bump, just under her breasts. "Thank you," she spoke softly.

"For what?" He asked, mumbling into her hair.

"Everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
